I'm over you
by twistedcandycane
Summary: Sonny begins to suspect Chad is cheating on her. He doesn't know she suspects it. Is he cheating? Is she wrong? OneShot. Slightly based off of the song Over it-Katherine McPhee.


**I got inspired when I was listening to Over it by Katherine McPhee. This is my first story, hope you enjoy it. And I didn't use all the lines in the song in my one-shot. Just the ones I could write about. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE SONG, NOT THE SINGER, NOT THE TV SHOW, NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

I'm Over you.

_**I'm over your lies.**_

_**And I'm over your games.**_

SPV

Don't worry, Chad said as he dropped me off at home, I'm just hanging with some of my friends tonight. I haven't really talked to them for a little bit, and I need to hang out with them, I hate to say it, but I kind of miss them.

"Okay" I managed to spit out. Just be careful ok?

"Sure babe, I'll be careful, oh and I will pick you up tomorrow at 7:00am for work okay"?

"Okay, I will talk to you later."

I leaned in to kiss him.

"Gotta go, see ya Sonny!"

Just like that I was at the doorstep to my apartment building, just feeling like I was kicked to the curb, just like trash.

~*~*~*At the studio*~*~*~

_**I'm over you asking me when you know I'm not okay.**_

SPV

I think Chad is cheating on me. I hope not, but I think he is.

"Sonny, you okay? You look a little sad".

"Well no duh I'm not okay if I look a little sad, Chad."

"What's wrong, Sonny?"

I was about to confront him, but I decided against it. All I would get is a lie saying he didn't do it, or an excuse to justify his actions."

"Um, I hesitated, I'm just not feeling well." Which isn't a lie, I'm not feeling to great since my boyfriend is cheating on me.

"Aww, well, is there anything I could get you?"

I opened my mouth to answer his question right when his phone rang.

CDC, what it do? Oh hey, yah, I can meet you there right now, yah yah, I will be there in 15 minutes.

"What was that all about?" I wondered.

"Oh its just something that suddenly came up over at the Falls, catch ya later, and feel better okay Sonny?"

"See ya." Was all I could say before he left the cafeteria.

~*~*~ At Sonny's home, On the phone~*~*~

_**You call me at night, and I'd pick up the phone, and though you'd be telling me I know you're not alone.**_

SPV

Chad: Hey Sonny.

Sonny: Hey Chad.

Chad: How are you feeling?

Sonny: Oh, I'm feeling fine.

Chad: That's good.

Sonny: I never got to ask, how was hanging with you friends?

Chad: Huh?

Sonny: When you dropped me off last night, you said you were hanging with you friends.

Chad: Oh yeah!! It went great! It was really nice being able to see them.

Moment of silence.

Chaddy, wheres your bathroom? I need to wash up.

Sonny: Who's that?

Chad: Oh, no one! That's just my mom, she spent the night last night, and isn't really familiar with the place. One second mom!!

Sonny: She sounds to young to be your mom…

Chad: That's…That's…That's probably just the signal on my phone.

You know, I think I should go before we get cut off, bye-bye!

Sonny: I need to tell you someth-

LINE GOES DEAD.

UHGGG! I cried into my pillow.

~*~*~* After rehearsal ~*~*~*

_**I'm over your hands, and I'm over your mouth, trying to drag me down and fill me with self doubt.**_

"Cut! And that's a wrap!" Marshal yelled. "Great job, everybody, now go and rest up before the show tonight!"

That was great!" Nico said, loudly I might add. I think this is going to be our best show yet!!

"It should be, came the voice of Zora, it is going to be our 100th episode."

"Yah, it has to be the best." Grady chimed in. " Our fans expect it".

"You guys have funs? Wow, that's a shocker!" Said a very dry, sarcastic voice.

"Chad, be nice okay?" I said. " This is our hundredth episode, and we are all looking forward to it."

"See over at the Falls, we have 150 episodes, because we can act."

"So can we!" Yelled Nico and Grady.

10 minutes later….

~*~*~ In Sonny and Tawni's shared dressing room ~*~*~

"Chad, why do you have to be so mean to my friends? They really worked hard on the performances."

"I have to do it because I have to keep up appearances."

"Appearances? Chad, everybody knows we're dating."

"Good point, force of habit I guess. So, have you ever considered taking acting lessons?"

"Acting lessons? Just yesterday you told me that I was a great actress."

" I don't mean a lot of things Sonny, you should know that by now."

" What you should know by now is that I expect honesty in you."

"Well, I am being honest now, Jeez."

"Chad, I expect you to be honest with me whenever you tell me something!" I was getting really mad now; I couldn't even keep my voice down.

"It was just this once, I swear." He said as he was panicking. Good, he deserves to panic!!!

"Ok, I will test your honesty; do I look fat in these Jeans?" I hope he doesn't say yes.

"Kind of!"

"Ouch", " Well you wanted honesty!"

"Whatever, Chad, I don't have time for this. I gotta go."

~*~*~* Sonny walking ~*~*~*

You have the nerve, Monroe, you have the nerve. Just confront him. You can do this Sonny you can do this.

I have to confront Chad about his suspicious behavior. I don't like it. Its either he cleans up his act, or its me.

"Hey Sonny, you can go right on in." Bert, the security guard, said. He knows me, I come by enough.

"Thanks Bert"

I came to Chad's dressing room. I paused, I took a deep breath. I leaned against the door to rest to build up my nerve, again.

"Portlyn, I'm going to do it now."

"Chaddy, you always say that, but then I always have to walk into the cafeteria seeing you two all googly-eyed. It hurts me, you know."

"Portlyn, I am finished with her, she means nothing to me."

Tears came as I herd his words. I knew it. From that night when dropped me off to now. I knew it. How could he, how dare he!

"Before you go, Chaddy, do you want a good luck kiss?"

"Yes, I would very much like that." He said in his flirty voice. Ew.

I just stood there, discombobulated. After 10 seconds their kiss still hadn't broken up.

Might as well as catch him in the act.

"Hey Chad, I-" They just broken up their good-luck kiss.

"Sonny! It's not what it looks like! I-we-she- We were just rehearsing a scene."

"Knew it. Chad Dylan Adam Cooper ( that's right, I know his full, entire name!) How dare you cheat on me! How dare you! And how dare you lie to me! I knew it!

"Sonny, its not what it looks like-"

"Oh, its exactly what it looks like" chimed in the voice of Portlyn.

"You stay out of this! Chad screamed." Oh, man alive, I have never seen him so mad before!

"As I was saying Sonny, it was just a scene for McKenzie Falls."

I raised my hand oh so sweetly to his right cheek, as if I was about to kiss him. Lifted it, and slapped him as hard as I could.

"You're lying through your teeth. I herd you on the other side of the door. I was coming to confront you about this." I showed by motioning my hand in Portlyn's direction.

" And ask you what your problem has been lately, but, you just answered my question."

"Eavesdropping, on me Sonny? You have no right to-"

" Don't you dare turn this around on me, Chad Dylan Cooper. You were about to break up with me."

He went to open his mouth.

"Save your breath Chad, because I am breaking up with you. Its over! You don't deserve to feel accomplished about breaking up with me, and about breaking my heart."

He just stood there. Shocked. Speechless.

* * *

**Man alive this was so depressing! Fun to write though!**

**My goal was to make Sonny seem slightly sensitive at first, but then come out of her shell and tell Chad where its at. Hope I accomplished it.**

**Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Its night and I'm tired. **

**Review! Comment! Please!**

**Just go easy on me considering this is my first fanfic, but I am welcome to constructive criticism! No rude comments though! **

**Thank you!**

**~*~*~*~TwistedCandyCane~*~*~*~**


End file.
